1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attaching structure of supporting legs for an apparatus, for example, an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an attaching structure of supporting legs for an apparatus, a structure has been used in which supporting legs are suitably arranged on an apparatus setting up surface so that a main body of the apparatus is stably positioned (for example, see Patent Documents 1 through 5). That is, plural supporting legs are attached to the bottom surface of the main body of the apparatus. In particular, in an attaching structure of supporting legs for an apparatus in Patent Document 6, the supporting legs are positioned by considering the gravity center of the apparatus. In addition, in Patent Document 6, the number of supporting leg attaching sections on the apparatus is greater than the number of the supporting legs, and the supporting leg attaching position of at lest one of the supporting legs can be changed.
However, in the attaching structure of the supporting legs for the apparatus of Patent Document 6, a supporting leg attaching section to which a supporting leg is not attached protrudes from the bottom surface of the main body of the apparatus. When the protrusion length is great, the supporting leg attaching section may contact the apparatus setting up surface having an uneven surface. When the supporting leg attaching section contacts the uneven surface, even if the supporting legs are attached to corresponding suitable positions, the main body of the apparatus cannot be stably positioned.
In order to solve the above problem, a structure has been used in which a space having a predetermined distance or more is provided between the apparatus setting up surface and the bottom surface of the apparatus (for example, see Patent Documents 7 through 9).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication to Laid-Open to Public for Opposition No. H4-40198
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-22142
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-51462
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-287452
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-077498
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-293251
[Patent Document 7] Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. S60-065050
[Patent Document 8] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-170391
[Patent Document 9] Japanese Patent No. 3743146
However, in the conventional attaching structure of the supporting legs for the apparatus, in order to surely provide a space having a predetermined size or more between the apparatus setting up surface and the bottom surface of the main body of the apparatus, for example, a supporting leg attaching section protrudes inside the main body of the apparatus, and the exposure distance of the supporting leg attaching section from the bottom surface of the main body of the apparatus in the apparatus setting up surface direction is shortened. However, in this case, the attaching structure of the supporting legs for the apparatus becomes complex, and in addition, the apparatus must be designed so that interference between the supporting leg attaching section including the supporting legs and components in the main body of the apparatus is avoided. In order to avoid the interference, a space is required in the main body of the apparatus. Consequently, there is a risk that the size of the main body of the apparatus becomes great.